The Fox's Revenge
by Sessha's Crazy
Summary: We all know Kurama was killed by a member of the SDF, specifically the braggart with blue hair named Shun-jun.  What happens when Shun-jun is sent to be the one to send everyone's favorite fox back to Demon World in the 3 Kings saga?  One-shot.


So I've been rewatching Yu Yu Hakusho for the last week and a half, and I just reached the point where Yusuke's about to leave for Demon World. Now, one of the three SDF members sent to send him off is mentioned as being the one who killed Kurama. I've always felt this is a plot point that no one really explores, so to get myself back into writing mode, I decided to explore this subject in the following one-shot.

Disclaimer: as much as I wish it, Yu Yu Hakusho does NOT in fact, belong to me.

The following takes place between Kurama and Shun-Jun, the blue-haired Special Defense Force member who became captain of the SDF (manga) after the old captain failed to kill Yusuke. Shun-jun has been sent to send Kurama to Demon World.

* * *

><p>Kurama turned to the new captain of the Spirit Defense Force, a hard glare fixed on his face. He glared back, ready for whatever fight he might bring.<p>

"I recognize you, Hunter," he said, a hint of a growl coloring his voice.

Shun-jun was taken aback by the red-headed demon's dislike. Sure, they'd briefly seen each other at Demon's Door Cave, but they hadn't spoken at all. What would cause such malice? His brows lowered and he glared back, determined not to be threatened. After all, he'd killed the great Spirit Fox! That was probably where the monster before him had heard of him. They had the same name. Probably a fan of the rogue, too.

"Yeah?" He relied, sticking out his chin. "Not a surprise there. What of it?"

Kurama lifted his lip in the hint of a snarl. It may have been a trick of the light, but his eyes seemed to be flashing gold. "I never forget a face," he said, voice deepening in threat. "Especially the face of an enemy." He could feel the change beginning to take him, and welcomed it. Youko wanted blood.

He watched the pathetic creature take an inadvertent step back as he sent out a pulse of demon energy, an invisible wave tearing at his clothes. The Hunter was forced back as he brought his arms up to shield himself from the awesome power that engulfed him. He closed his eyes against it, immobile until the wave of power calmed down

Youko felt the transformation finish, and watched in satisfaction as the accursed Hunter looked up and paled in shock.

"That's impossible!" Shun-jun cried. "I killed you!"

Youko smirked, taking a step forward, arms crossed as he looked at the little man as a cat does at a cornered mouse.

"Yes, you did." He replied, deep voice rippling with a hint of malicious laughter. "But as you can see, you didn't do a very good job." He spread his arms out as if to display, emphasizing his words. "I'm still alive, and I have a few bones to pick with you." He began approaching his foe, toying with him, enjoying the anticipation as he scented the other man's fear. "Your name is Shun-jun, am I correct? Don't act so surprised, it's only natural that I would want to learn about the one who slew me. Now, Shun-jun, tell me, do you know what happens when you cross a fox?"

By this time, he was less than a foot away from his prey. The man had backed himself up against the wall, and stood before him, trembling uncontrollably. The taste of his terror was delicious to the former thief.

"We bite back." He purred, leaning in close. "Now, how shall I repay you for bragging of a false achievement and sullying my name? A simple curse would be too lenient for you. After all, what is a thousand years of torment to one such as yourself? You could probably go to Enma and have it removed." Kuram tiled his head back slightly, running a hand through his silver locks. He smirked, displaying a tiny seed between his forefinger and middle finger.

"Ah, I believe I have the perfect punishment for you." He held out his hand, the seed lying innocently in his palm. Before the terrified SDF member could react, Youko darted out, ramming the seed down his throat.

Shun-jun choked, falling to his knees as he tried to expel the foreign object from his lungs. "Wha-what did you do to me?" He tried to glare as the Spirit Fox chuckled, a cruel smile curving over his lips. "If you're going to kill me, just kill me! But I swear, you'll be hunted down for this, and this time, you will die! You've sealed your fate!"

Youko laughed at the little man's impudence. "If you're so eager to die, then find your own way. I'm not so foolish as to kill a man of the law, especially here in Living World. What I gave you was the Murderer's Vine, a relative of the Sinning Tree. It's sown itself through your lungs. When its host scents blood, the vine grows, slowly devouring the host's lungs. A slow, gruesome death, if I do say so myself, and one that is nearly impossible to avoid in the end. It is also impossible to remove without completely replacing your entire respiratory system. Not even Spirit World technology is that advanced, I'm afraid. You will have to be very careful with your life choices from now on, if you wish to survive."

Youko stepped away, watching with sadistic glee as horrified understanding dawned over the pitiful Hunter's face. The blue haired man slumped, face frozen in shock. A fitting punishment for one who prided himself so on his kills.

His revenge complete, Youko turned, sliding back into the unassuming façade of Suuichi. Of course, this meant that the man would be unable to open the tunnel to Demon World for him as he'd intended, as one whiff of the air coming through would trigger the Murderer's Vine to blossom. Ah well, he could find his own way home. Regardless of his Class or power, he was still Youko Kurama. No door was closed to the King of Thieves.

Shun-jun watched the demon turned human walk away, body frozen as he thought about what the creature had done and what it meant. After a while, he climbed to his feet and returned to Spirit World to tender his resignation to King Enma. The ruler of Spirit World would have to find yet another captain for the Spirit Defense Force.

The former SDF member lived out the rest of his days in solitude, hiding in fear of injury. He became a devout vegetarian, a choice his friends and family found quite unusual, considering he'd had a great fondness for rare steaks in the past. He lived another five hundred and fifty-three years as a pitiful hermit until one day he got a nosebleed and died.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys, been a while! Happy Turkey Day for those in the States! Sorry I've been MIA, but I've had a lot of personal stuff happening recently that just took away all will to write. For those of you reading Mission: Mutant, don't worry, I'm gonna finish it, just have to get myself back into writing. Hopefully, this is the impetus I needed.<p>

Now, I'm gonna go slip off into a food coma, see you later!

~Sessha's Crazy


End file.
